Good Morning to Me
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. Early morning cheerfulness can be extremely annoying. George wakes Angelina up, but all she wants to do is sleep. She just has to find something else to do with her morning!


**Author's Note: Hey all! I'm so sorry this is so...late... I've been really busy with the end of school and the start of my summer course and projects and everything... Anyway, this is...quite smutty for me. I hope it's all right. For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, prompt "Early morning cheerfulness can be extremely annoying". I can't decide whether I should continue or not. It could stand on its own, right? Please tell me what you think I should do about this sitchyation! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Good morning!" my husband announced to the world as the cold winter light slowly began to filter through the curtains.

I groaned and turned away from him. I hadn't slept well the night before and just needed an hour or so more... I began to drift off again when I heard the drapes be pushed aside and the room was flooded with light. I scrunched my eyes closed against the unwelcome intruder.

"Wake up, Angelina!" my dear, _sweet_ husband insisted, shaking my shoulder.

I tried to push him off, but I was too tired to make a real attempt. "George," I mumbled into my pillow. I felt the bed move as he sat up next to me.

"Yes, dear?" he asked.

I could feel the warmth from his body radiating from him. He must have moved closer to me. I appreciated the warmth. Why couldn't we just lie here, maybe have some fun when I was more awake? "George, I need sleep," I grumbled. I still hadn't opened my eyes.

"Come on, Angelina! It's a beautiful day!" he replied excitedly, ignoring the annoyance in my voice. He began to rub my arm soothingly.

That was nearly enough for me to fall asleep. I shifted closer to George, trying to signal that I wanted him to continue.

George pressed a kiss on my temple and sat up again. "Time for breakfast, love!'

I groaned once more. "George, I'm not feeling up to making breakfast right now. If you'll just give me an hour or so..." I trailed away and yawned.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't want to make breakfast today. I'll be back in a few minutes." George dropped another kiss on my head and climbed out of bed.

I reached out blindly for him. All I wanted to do was snuggle and cuddle and be held and keep my eyes closed. "Come back to bed, George. I'm not hungry just yet."

George stepped closer to the bed again. "Have you even opened your eyes yet this morning?" he teased, brushing my hair out of my face.

Sighing, I finally opened my eyes. It was bright. I closed them again after George flashed me an equally bright smile.

"Wake up, Angelina," he murmured.

I turned to my other side, but then I was facing the window and it was even brighter. "Fine, you win," I grumbled, opening my eyes and pushing myself into a sitting position. I pulled the comforter to the base of my neck and rested my head on my knees. I looked at George's smiling face. He was far too cheerful for the early hour. I couldn't help but be a little annoyed. How was he so happy all the time?

"You're brooding," George informed me, his eyes bright with mischief.

"I'm _tired_," I replied.

"I know what will wake you up," George said softly, suggestively.

"Oh no, don't you start. You woke me up and you're going to have to do more than suggest that to be satisfied," I told him, holding the comforter in place with crossed arms.

George's smile widened. The mischief in his eyes darkened. "Am I now?" He climbed onto the bed on top of me. His lean, lithe body covered mine, sending chills running through me, even though George was extremely warm. He pressed his lips to my forehead and kissed down the side of my face. When he reached my lips, he captured them in a loving, passionate kiss.

I opened my mouth ever so slightly, allowing his tongue to dart between my lips. When he returned to merely my lips, I smiled inwardly. He had taken the bait. "Yes," I murmured.

George drew back, smirking. He had mistaken my yes for an exclamation of pleasure. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, bending down to capture my lips again.

I suddenly snaked a leg around his waist and flipped us over. "No," I teased. "That wasn't so hard." I pinned his wrists down and leaned in to kiss him. Except I didn't. I stopped just short of his lips. It was my turn to smirk. "I told you you would have to work to be satisfied," I whispered seductively.

George's breathing quickened. "Angelina..." he sighed.

I could feel his heart beating faster. He wasn't the only one starting to get excited. I could feel the dull throb of arousal throughout my body. I closed the scant distance between our lips for a moment then drew back.

George wriggled and squirmed under me, trying to escape, or maybe trying to get more contact with my smooth skin. Either way, he wasn't getting what he wanted. Not yet, anyway.

Gently, I pressed my lips against his once more. This was turning me on more than I wanted to admit to myself. I knew I would have a hard time hiding my arousal from George. Speaking of hard times...

George groaned as I broke the kiss and sat up. I could feel his cock responding positively to the situation. "What have I told you, George? No wands in bed," I scolded. I undulated above him, my panty-clad center rubbing against his gradually stiffening cock through the comforter and George's pants. I wanted nothing more than to tear away all of the layers between us and impale myself on his hard member, but I was enjoying the build-up. I could feel myself getting wet and was suddenly glad for the layers. George wasn't to know that I was just as aroused as he was (if not more). "Oh, that isn't your wand? What else could possibly be that hard?" I asked coyly, grinding my hips into his once again. "My mistake. Maybe you should show it to me so I can make sure you aren't lying to me. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

George shook his head frantically. "I'm not lying, I swear," he panted. "Let me show you."

I chuckled. "Eager are we? How do I know you won't try to escape?"

"I won't. Please!" he begged.

I surveyed his face flushed with arousal, his eyes dark with desire. I knew what I wanted him to do. "You have to promise to do exactly as I say," I ordered.

George nodded. He was getting more and more desperate and I was getting more and more turned on by it. "Anything, anything you want. Just please..." he whimpered.

My nipples were hard, straining against the silky fabric of my bra, that's how turned on I was. I could feel my center pulsing with my elevated heartbeat. I smirked at George, probably unsuccessfully hiding the flush of arousal I could feel under my skin coursing through my veins. "Exactly as I say," I warned, moving on top of his cock, trapping it between my thighs. I squeezed them together and he grunted from pain and pleasure. I slid off George and leaned against the footboard, pulling my knees up to my chest. The sudden pressure against my center nearly made me cry out, but I bit the noise back. "Move the covers," I commanded.

George did as I asked. "Yes, Angelina," he replied. His erection tented his thing light gray shorts. A small dark patch had developed where the head of his cock strained against the fabric.

I bit my lip. George was absolutely sexy like this: desperate but compliant. "Take off your pants. Slowly," I told him, revelling in the sight of his lean, muscular torso and legs. I couldn't wait to see the lean, muscular bit hidden from me... "Well, go on then!" I said, excitement getting the better of me.

George's obedience wavered slightly as he cracked a grin. "Which order do I follow? Slowly or go on then?"

I raised my eyebrow at him dangerously. "Are you really in a position to joke, George?"

It was his turn to bite his lip. I smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, take off your pants." I emphasized each syllable, exaggerating the movement necessary to create the sounds with my lips and tongue.

George complied. He ran his thumbs over his hipbones before tucking them into the waistband of his shorts and pulling. He lifted his tight ass off the bed to get the shorts down his legs. He purposely let his cock stretch the material until it sprang out and bobbed before it stood tall and proud, jutting out from a crop of short red hair. He tossed the pants into the laundry basket in the corner and returned his attention to me. "What do you want me to do now?" he asked smugly. He had noticed my intake of breath when his cock was released.

I tried to surreptitiously shift to the position that put the most pressure on my center. I saw his eyes glint. Had he seen me adjust myself? I assumed he had. Screw it. I reached behind me and unfastened my bra. I crossed my arms, holding it in place, taunting George by pressing my free but covered breasts together, nearly causing them to spill over the edge of the fabric. I heard his sharp gasp and decided to let him have what he wanted. A little, anyway.

I dropped my arms and let my breasts breathe. I slid the straps off my shoulders and tossed the bra into the corner with George's pants. I ran my fingertips over the smooth skin of my breasts, teasing myself and George. I felt my arousal leak out of me and was glad that my panties were black and wouldn't let a wet patch show. I brushed my fingers over my nipples, causing them to harden further (if that was possible) and sending chills down my spine. I tried not to shudder from the pleasure, tried to keep my composure intact, at least until George begged. "Do you like what you see?" I murmured, caressing my nipples.

"Merlin, yes," George breathed and reached for his cock.

I jumped forward and wrenched his hands away from himself. I pinned his wrists down, breasts hanging rather close to his face. I could feel his breath on my nipples, warming them. "No," I growled. "Did I tell you you could touch yourself?" I waited for an answer, but George did not provide one. "Answer me," I demanded.

"No, Angelina. You didn't tell me I could touch myself," George said after a pause.

"That's right. Now, I recall you promising to do whatever I said. Maybe I should just go get myself off. You don't seem to want me to relieve you of your problem." I looked through the gap between our bodies at his hard cock. "Yes, I think I'll go take a shower and have a nice orgasm there. What say you?"

George looked panicked for a few seconds, but then he relaxed and grinned. "Do what you will, Angelina. I'll just...wait here for you to get back."

I smirked. "Yes, you do that." I released his wrists and stood. I headed toward the bathroom, feeling his hungry eyes devouring my swinging hips every step of the way. "Oh, I nearly forgot," I said, stopping. I turned back to face him. I stepped back toward the bed and grabbed my wand from the bedside table. I conjured four scarves and deftly tied his wrists and ankles to the bed posts. I picked up his wand and tossed it into the laundry corner. "Just so you don't get any ideas about rubbing one off while I shower. I want you nice and hard when I get back, okay George?" I smiled sweetly, inwardly chuckling at his shocked expression. "You didn't think I would just leave you to your own devices, did you? Where's the fun in that?" I teased. I rolled my hips as I turned back in the direction of the bathroom. Making sure I swished my hips a little more than was necessary, I walked to the bathroom, sliding my panties down my hips as I went. I paused at the door and bent to take the satiny black panties off, giving George an eyeful of my luscious ass. I swung the panties around my finger and tossed them onto the bed. They landed a few inches from George's cock and he groaned at the sudden contact. "See you in half an hour or so." One side of my mouth curled upward in a sexy half-smile. Oh, this was going to be a good morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! All done, perhaps! Should I continue? I really can't decide if I should write the actual...deed or not. I'll try to start posting things more often because of it being summer vacation and everything! Lots of love!**

**~Gency**


End file.
